Washington's War
by darkside1215
Summary: What if C.T never betrayed the program. What if Texas never found out about herself. Who would start the freelancer war. His name was Agent Washington and he became the biggest threat to project freelancer.
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n)**

**In this Fic C.T is not dead and Carolina has obtained Iota and Eta. I don't own Red vs Blue that's owned by Roosterteeth please enjoy the read.**

The Mother of Invention was quiet. Most of the Agent's had left to do mission's other were enjoying their day off but their was one who was ready for surgery.

And his name was Agent Washington. Today was the day that Wash would get his A.I. Originally he was going to be given the A.I. Iota but Carolina had taken his and South's A.I.'s.

But this time nobody would take it. In the program he wasn't the best Agent. He was a terrible fighter he was just a punching bag to the others. But finally he would show them all how good he really was to join the program.

"Agent Washington." Wash turned to see who it was. It was the Counselor. The Counselor was a calm man probably the only calm person in the project. However the agents thought he was creepy. He never disobeyed order he followed every word. And to tell the truth Wash never felt right near the man.

"yes Counselor." Wash saluted. "are you sure you are ready for the A.I implantation." the Counselor was concerned about the Agent.

Wash immediately said "I'm ready, let's get this over with." the Counselor nodded and started to lead Wash to the surgical room.

Wash didn't want nobody worried about him. He thought they would convince the Director to stop implantation but this time nobody would stop Wash.

**The Cafeteria.**

The cafe was full today with it's ordinary people. Mostly crew members and engineers of the ship. One of the tables was occupied at the moment by three of the most dangerous female agent's in history.

Carolina the leader of the agent's. She is the fastest out of all of them. She is also the most clever, she knows how to fight and win in the battlefield. She is rank two on the leader board previously number one but that rank is currently held by.

Texas or Tex for short. She is the most dangerous agent in the program. She may not be the fastest but she is the strongest. Hand-to-hand combat is her specialty. The male freelancers and crew members have a nickname for her. The ball breaker and you will regret why.

And the last but not least Connecticut or Connie but she prefers to be called C.T. She is most likely the kindest female agent out of the bunch. And that's hard to believe. She show's much concern to her friends and the innocent but when in combat she show's no mercy. She is not on the leader board but she is a master at combat knives.

"i still can't believe it." said the tired Carolina. It had just been yesterday since she had her fight with Tex.

"what you in a comma." said the relaxed Tex who was eating her pizza.

"no, I mean I can't believe that C.T was a double agent." both agent were questioning looking at C.T. She sighed and said "look girl's the reason I couldn't tell anyone was that I had to gain the leader's trust. So I had to be distant from you not my fault." she felt sad.

She wanted to tell someone right away about this mission. But the Director wanted it to be secret which C.T complied.

But then she realized something "where's Wash at." the others quickly looked at each other. Carolina rubbed the back of her head and looked the other way.

Tex finally talked "Wash is being prepped for implantation." C.T's face was in complete shock. She was speechless. "w-why would the Director do that. After what happened to Carolina." she pointed to her. Carolina was sick. She was pale and probably about to hurl.

Tex quickly said "no it's not like that. The program was going to stop the implantation for a couple of month's but South was complaining to hurry it up. So they reopened it and Wash volunteered to go first."

C.T had her head down. She felt like she was going to cry. She remembered how Wash was nervous all the time. He was really fascinated with A.I.'s C.T always noticed when the others were asleep she would sneak in to the viewing room to noticed that Wash was training his hardest.

Tex placed her hand on C.T's "hey it's alright Wash might not be the smartest one out of us but he trust's the program that they won't fuck up." C.T still didn't respond if anything she felt worse. Tex looked back at Carolina her head was on the table she was moaning. She felt like shit and looked like shit.

Tex sighed and quickly got up from the table. She pulled C.T to her feet and instructed her to help Carolina back to the Med bay "come on when we drop you of at the Med bay Wash should be their and we can have a nice talk." Tex told the two. They were both silent but C.T had a small smile from the statement

Tex then asked C.T a question "hey, what happened to the leader of the insurrectionist anyway." C.T's smile grew larger.

**Prison Cell.**

_How could it have come to this _the man in the cell thought. He was once the leader of the insurrectionist. A terrorist organization, that's what everyone thought but it wasn't true.

To him the insurrectionist were heroes. They fought for something. The UNSC didn't know it but the guy running this program was disobeying orders.

But the worse thing to happen to him was meeting C.T but he called her Connie. At first he thought why should he trust her but soon enough he found himself in love and that was what she had wanted.

Thanks to her his friend's were dead every single one of them. And that was something he couldn't live with.

He started to punch the wall repeatedly. How could he have trusted her. Thanks to him they died. He then let out a yell and hit his head to the wall as hard as he could. _I deserve this. I deserve _he thought as a tear was starting to come out of his eye.

"now we do not want that head of your broken yet." said a voice in the shadows. The man had started to look around until he saw the figure approach.

He was the Director of project freelancer. He was accompanied by two Grey ODST's one had blue on him the other had red.

However he was focused on the Director.

The Director was examining him. He then nodded his head in disappointment. "what is your name."asked the Director.

The leader was silent but then said "Micheal." the Director was pondering something. Micheal was getting inpatient "something wrong." Micheal said aggressively.

The Director then had a maddened look "yes, I am just confused how we weren't able to catch you sooner." that made Micheal smile. He was glad to know that the program was having a hard time to deal with him.

"because your tactic's were sloppy." Micheal's smile disappeared. "you see we found all we needed to know about you after the heist we did last year." Micheal was confused but then realized how they found him "that backstabbing whore." he said out loud.

The Director then stepped closer to the cell "surprised aren't you but listen here. Your comrades were bigger threat's then you." Micheal's face then started to tremble. "you were a horribly leader. If your comrades were to take over. Then none of them would have died."

Micheal then spat at the Director's glasses. The Director took off his glasses and started to clean it. But first he then pointed to Micheal. The two ODST's went in the cell.

The blue one had hit Micheal with the back of his gun knocking him to the floor. They both had started to kick Micheal's stomach and face in.

Micheal's vision was starting to get blurry, he couldn't think straight. The blue one then brought Micheal to his knees only to face the red one. Red then started to jab Micheal in the face.

The Director then had his hand up. Blue had let go of Micheal but did one more kick before leaving the cell.

Micheal couldn't breath right. His face was swollen and blood coming from his mouth. His stomach had felt like it was ran over. He just wanted to die.

"now." the Director had started to speak again. "don't die your still helpful. We need you to end this war. Now by tomorrow we will be back and we will have a real talk." with those last words the Director had then started to leave with his two ODST's.

Micheal then looked at the ceiling and said weakly "i-i-sorry." he was then passed out.

**Surgical Room.**

Wash felt numb. They had injected something into him. But he knew one thing his body wasn't on the table.

The room had activated it's anti-gravity. It would be easier to do the treatment.

Wash noticed that the Counselor had brought in a weird looking item. He had given it to one of the medical personnel. The Counselor then started to leave but stared at Washington for one last time.

Wash was then turned over and felt a pinch in his neck. He thought _that's it? HA this was the most easiest AH _Wash was wrong they had just started to insert the A.I in to Wash's head. That pinch turned out to be a large cut on the back of his head.

Wash had started to feel major pain as they were inserting something into Wash. He then felt a light static shock. His vision started to be blurry but then something weird was happening.

Wash started to see vision of a women. She had blond hair and was in military gear. She kept saying "don't say goodbye, I hate goodbyes." she looked sad. Wash however was crying he was going to miss her but his face then he realized something _I don't know her. _

He was trying to think he had to know this lady. She couldn't be in his head if he never met her.

He felt his eyes closing. He realized that he was going into shock. The doctor's then wrapped a mask around Wash's face. He looked at them he saw that they were freaking out.

He couldn't understand what they were saying. He couldn't move he just started to close his eyes but he heard a weird noise next to him.

He looked to his left and saw a little blue figure next to his head. He smiled and then passed out as a the doctors scattered as a loud noise was next to Wash's table showing a flat line.


	2. Chapter 2: recovery

Wash awoke from his slumber. He found himself inside the medical ward.

He then noticed that Carolina and C.T were sitting by his sides asleep. He smiled at the sleeping C.T as he knew she would be the first person to stay by his side. But he wondered why would Carolina be here.

The door of the medical ward opened and out came agent's York, North, and South.

Agent New York is one of those friends you have who you cant tell about your problems. If you do he will give some half-ass answer. York is also a friendly guy who will try to get along with almost anybody. He's laid back but that doesn't mean he wont do his job currently he is the freelancer locksmith.

Agent North Dakota is the calmest freelancer in the program. He is always protective to his comrades showing them concern whenever they are in trouble. North is one of the best snipers in the program he also is excellent in hand-to-hand. Wish that could be said about his sister.

Agent South Dakota the twin of agent North. She is the most arrogant agent of them all. Not showing any compassion to her comrades except for her brother. She is the programs best infiltrator although she has been caught on occasions due to her arrogance.

The three agents went to the front side of Wash's bed. York noticed that Carolina was sleeping beside Wash. North noticed this and said "Guess you have another admirer." York nudged North's shoulder "OW."

Wash chuckled as the two best friends fought but then gave York an angry look "What?" asked the confused York. "You said that implantation wouldn't hurt that much. That shit was painful."

The agents looked at each other worryingly. York sighed and said "You don't remember what happened." Wash was confused "Remember what?."

North placed a hand on his shoulder "You died." Wash gasped. "your heart stopped working. The doctors had to restart your heart again with a Defibrillator." Wash clutched his head he couldn't believe it.

South pushed North away and started to poke at Wash's chest forcefully "Yeah, and thanks to your time with death, implantation's have been shut down." when Wash heard about implantation he right away grabbed South's shoulders and said "What about my A.I is it okay."

South was trying to break free from Wash but was useless as he kept repeating "is it okay." York and North had to split the two apart.

Wash then started to talk fast "Hey bud come on out. Please I want to meet you." York had to shake Wash to calm him down "WASH!" he yelled "the A.I is dead." Wash's face was in horror. York continued "They couldn't find any sign of it in your head. They think that the A.I went suicide in your head causing the heart attack."

Wash was breathing heavily he couldn't believe this he wouldn't believe this "No York I saw him yesterday it was blue. It's not dead." York lowered his head "Wash your accident happened last week."

Wash's eyes widened. One week it felt like yesterday for him. Wash sighed and started to get off the bed "Whoa Wash stay where you are." York told his friend

Wash smiled at his concerned comrade "York don't worry I'm fine. I just want to go sleep in my bed." with that Wash left the med bay.

South whistled "Somebody has gone crazy." North glared at his sister. She continued to smile while she left the room.

York turned to North "I guess we should help these two." North nodded. Both freelancers started to wake the sleeping Carolina and C.T.

**Prison Cell.**

Today Micheal was getting his regular beatings from the Director's bodyguards. He had gotten his use to these beating even making a schedule in his head.

Just yesterday one of the soldiers gun barrel was hot. So the result was that the soldier pressed the hot barrel to Micheal's neck. He yelled in pain that day but inside himself he was laughing.

Right now however he wasn't, they were banging his head to the wall constantly. The Director had knocked on the glass to stop. They did as they were told and left the cell leaving the busted Micheal on the floor.

"Now Micheal these constant beatings don't have to happen." the Director asked him "just help us and this could stop." Micheal wasn't moving.

The Director sighed "If you tell us one good use of information you have my word that you will not get a beaten for one week." Micheal was slowly crawling to his bed.

The two soldier went near the door but the Director brought his hand up. They stepped back.

Micheal had reached the bed trying to breath. He then whispered "Last Resort." the Director nodded and whispered something to his guards before leaving "continue the session." they nodded and went forward to Micheal who closed his eyes waiting for his punishment.

When the Director had left the room he was surprised by agent Washington "Director sir!" Wash saluted. The Director was giving Wash an unemotional stare but was thought something was off about his agent.

"At ease." with that the Director started to leave but was followed by Washington "Um sir, I'm ready." said the excited Wash. "And pray tell would that be agent."

"I'm ready for another go on implantation." with that sentence the Director stopped in his track's. "Agent Washington as if you don't know all implantation schedules have been canceled due to your near death experience."

"But sir, I'm good I can do this." the Director gave his agent a menacing glare "Thanks to you we can no longer continue. I'm not losing an agent because he thought he can do this." Wash felt saddened of the Directors statement.

The Director then proceeded to leave but said one final sentence to Wash "Theirs no one to blame but yourself." with that the Director left smiling as his words had labeled Wash as the true problem of the Implantation.

**479er's Pelican.**

Tex had just taken a breather as she was telling agents Maine and Florida the accident that had happened to Washington.

Agent Florida is a friend that you should have but felt uncomfortable when near him. He is friendly to everyone. He has no bad bone in his body. Weird thing though is that he really doesn't have friends in the program. Most probably for hardly being on the Mother of Invention. He is all ways going on missions and not talking about them. Even though Florida is mysterious one thing can be said about him is that he is the guy next door that is all ways happy and friendly in his terrible neighborhood.

Agent Maine is scary. Do not make eye contact that is it.

Florida had just placed his hands near his helmet and did a long sigh before saying "poor kid, he'd be the last person I know to have something bad to him." Tex nodded in agreement with Florida before looking at Maine.

Maine wasn't wearing his helmet he had his hands covering his face. His A.I Sigma appeared "My apology's that agent Washington almost died during the implantation." Sigma then floated to Florida "Tell me Florida after this accident will you accept an A.I"

Florida awkwardly chuckled "Well I guess not." Sigma went closer "Do you think that your skills are in no need of improvement." Florida felt uncomfortable "No, my skills all ways need improving." Sigma smirked "I don't believe you." he then went back to floating next to Maine.

Tex was focused on Maine. Not that many people knew but Maine and Wash were best friends even before the project. Wash had told her a little about themselves before the project.

Apparently Wash and Maine were living in an orphanage. Maine didn't know how to read or write so Wash had taught him and after that they became a dynamic duo.

Wash even told her that one time they playing superheroes based on their favorite comic book The Adventures of X-Ray and Vav.

Tex went to sit next to Maine and said "Hey you big bitch stop crying. Your actually making Wash look more like a man then you." Maine just growled.

Sigma appeared on Tex shoulder's "Agent Maine is not ready to talk yet." Tex this time just sighed and lowered her head. She once had a crush on Wash. It was just how idiotic he was compared to the freelancers she thought it was kinda cute.

Sigma smirked "Tell me agent Texas, what happens to the body of a freelancer." Tex eye's were wide opened. She just looked the other way.

"That's for you not to know." said a deep voice. Sigma floated to the other side of Tex to see her A.I Omega standing on her shoulder "Ah brother, I was wondering when you would show."

Omega starred at Sigma with hate "You know as damn well I would show." Sigma chuckled "Yes yes calm down. We are family after all." Omega just shook his head "We are nothing."

Sigma looked at Omega with wonder "Brother I see your not afraid." Omega laughed "Why would I be afraid. Afraid of what, I feed on it."

Sigma went next to Omega and whispered something dreadful "You say that now, but soon you will regret it." Sigma then disappeared leaving Omega confused and worried.

**Agent Washington's room.**

Wash was wearing his boxer's and plain white t-shirt. His armor was scattered all over his room. He was trembling while turning the safety-off his pistol.

His head was filled with dread as the sentence the Director said "Theirs no one to blame but yourself." was going through his brain like a bullet, how ironic.

Wash rubbed his face and thought _this is my fault, all my fault. _He aimed his pistol to the side of his head. He then took a deep breath and looked at a picture on his desk next to his computer.

The picture was a group shot of all the important people in the project. He chuckled a bit before his eye's started to tear up.

He started to shake his head and then yelled "I deserve this." before the power in his room went off. Wash quickly looked around the room in hope to find out what had happened.

Before he could get up he noticed that his computer was still on. He was looking at it confusingly, why didn't it turn off? The computer screen then started to flicker and showing symbols. Their was A, B, triangle, H and then it stopped on E

Wash was shaking and thought _did I pull the trigger?_ But then a voice had started to echo through the room "Washington." after that Washington's hopes and dreams were revived.

**(a/n)**

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have a rooster teeth account you can add me: darkside1215. Until then see you next time. **


	3. Chapter 3: pre invasion

"What did you say?" Carolina asked the Director. Carolina and all the freelancers except for Wash and Wyoming were at the bridge of the Mother of Invention. "I said that all of you will be attacking the Insurrectionist on Zanzibar or better known as Last Resort."

Zanzibar was an old military training ground. It was to teach the UNSC soldiers how to invade a enemy fortress, it was later abandoned for unknown reasons.

Some of the freelancers were staring at each other. Didn't they already beat the Insurrectionist who would try to restart them again.

The Director opened up a holo map from a desk. The map showed Last Resort and red dotes all over the map. The Director then placed virtual pawns of the freelancers on the map.

"Agents Texas, Maine, and Florida you three will be storming the front of the beach. Agents Carolina, New York, Connecticut you three will attack behind the enemy while they focus on agent Texas's team."

Carolina was smiling under her helmet not only did she have York on her team. She could let Tex get her ass kicked a little bit longer before helping her.

The Director then sighed and Placed two purple pawns, one on the beach wall and the other inside the facility "Agent North you cover agent South while she assassinates the commander of the facility."

Both Tex and Carolina gasped as they heard the Director say that South will pull the trigger. South was happy as hell to hear this news.

The Director turned off the holo map and said "That will be all. Report to the docking bay in one hour." the agents saluted then walked toward the exit. Until the doors opened to reveal a mysterious figure

"Hello." the mysterious figure waved his hand. The agents looked closer to see who it was, it was agent Washington of course.

York was the first to talk "Hey Wash, where you been." Wash was walking past the freelancers while saying "Just thinking about recent events." Wash was now in front of the Director and saluted "Sir, I request to be apart of this mission."

The freelancers all looked at each other in confusion. Why would Wash come on a mission after his near death experience. Usually if he was sick he would try not to go on any sort of mission.

The Director was silent but then opened the holo map again. This time placing a steel colored pawn next to South's pawn. "You will lead your squad and join South on the assassination."

South shook her head and stormed off, North followed. Wash smirked under his helmet and said "Guess she wasn't expecting that."

**Locker Room.**

Inside the locker room both Wash and York were getting ready for the mission. Wash was loading his battle rifle while whistling a song from the famous Lamar Hall.

York had just finished packing. He had brought his trusty shotgun and a couple of grenades. York looked at Wash with curiosity "So Wash, are you good?" Wash just nodded and continued to whistle this time though he started to clean his rifle.

York just kept on staring at Wash "D." he said. His A.I Delta then appeared next to his head "Yes York."

"Check on our friend Wash to find any problems." Delta appeared next to Wash "Agent Washington do you mind if I have a quick check on your health."

Wash smiled at Delta and said "yes I do mind." Delta then appeared next to York. York was staring at Delta with annoyance "He felt uncomfortable York. I wasn't going to intrude on his personal space." York just shook his head.

"Look Wash I just think you should reconsider." Wash stopped what he was doing and just looked at his friend "How about this, I do my mission while you do yours." York turned to leave while saying "You should take a look at your personality." Wash just continued to clean his gun.

York was in the hall way now about to go to the docking bay until Delta popped up. "Anything wrong with him." York asked his little green friend.

"He is the same but I feel like...I'm connected to him somehow." York looked back at the locker room and said "I feel the opposite." with that York left.

Back inside The Locker room Wash stopped cleaning "Are they gone." Wash said to himself. A blue figure that resembled Sigma appeared next to Wash. "Yeah, he's gone."

The Blue figure was sitting on Wash's shoulder "Hey, who does that guy think he is." he asked the silent Washington "That was York and he thinks that he's some sort of philosopher." the A.I was laughing "Ha, I call bull shit." he stopped his laughing "Wash we need to talk."

Wash just sighed "Do we have to." the figure was now in front of him "Yeah dip shit, now here me out." Wash sighed louder and got up from his seat "Look I know what you think, hell that's all you've been telling me."

"But it's true, the Alpha needs help, we need to do something NOW." the A.I yelled. Wash just clutched his head. After he found out his A.I was still alive Wash was over joyed but their was a price to pay.

The A.I had made a deal with Wash. The deal was that if Wash dosen't tell anybody that his A.I was still alive, he would make Wash the number one freelancer.

"How about this, after the mission will think of a plan. Sounds good Epsilon." Wash said to calm his A.I down. The one called Epsilon was quiet but he then had his head down "Fine." Wash smiled and was leaving the room "Your a pain in my ass."

"Well I have to. You are the freelancer punching bag."

**Hallway.**

South was pissed! She was stomping her feet to the ground while walking towards the docking bay. Next to her was her brother North. Now you don't want to be next to South when she's pissed but her brother never felt that way. He just felt embarrassed whenever South was angered.

"I can't believe that asshole." South yelled. North was chuckling from South's tantrum. South quickly gave her brother a stare of hatred. North was still chuckling "Whats so funny?" she asked North in confusion.

"It's just that you get pissed all the time. Why today of all days are you at your limit?" South just glared at her brother and continued to walk towards the docking bay "Because I was going to be the key role on this mission."

North rolled his eyes, South was always trying to surpass everyone. "But Washington." South continued "He is going to tell me to follow his command, or fuck up this whole mission." now North understood.

Wash was the worst fighter out of all of them. He was the only freelancer that stuck by the book so North could understand why South was pissed.

North placed his hand on Souths shoulder "Don't worry, even though Wash is in charge. This is going to be his first time being a squad leader, so he might need some advice."

South just laughed "Yeah, your right he's hopeless. Thanks North." North smiled behind his helmet. It was hard to make South happy, the only thing she was ever happy about was drinking, betting, and trying to outmatch the others.

"Now come on." South cheered "I want see Wash freak out over this mission." she grabbed her brother's arm and ran to the Docking bay.

**Docking Bay.**

"And that's it." said Florida who was talking to 479er who was enjoying her coffee. "Your bullshiting me."

479er is the freelancer program's best pilot. She can outmaneuver any pilot she meets. She is the third person in the project besides the Director, and the Counselor that the freelancers actually respect.

"Come on 479er don't use that potty mouth." 479er was giving Florida a happy smile "Shit, fuck, son of a bitch." she said smiling. Florida just sighed but continued "But no I'm not messing with you."

479er was shaking her head "But I thought they were stopping all that shit after what happened to what's his face."

"Washington." Florida said quickly "Yeah him, but why are they doing it again." Florida had his head to the side. He couldn't understand why were they reopening it. He just knew one thing, he ain't getting implanted.

"Don't know." Florida said with a happy expression. 479er just nodded her head but said something to Florida "So why did you tell me, blue boy." she said with a hint of flirt. Florida immediately started to blush under his helmet. He wasn't great with women.

Florida coughed "No reason just wanted to be friendly." Florida said nervously. 479er nodded she placed her coffee on one of the boxes next to her and was walking up to Florida.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Florida felt his heart pumping as it never did before. 479er was just smiling in front of Florida's concealed face. "Come on, I'm great with secrets." she said seductively.

Florida quickly got out of her grip and started to speak gibberish "I um I … I gotta go." he quickly ran all the way to the pelican. 479er chuckled "He sounds handsome under the helmet." she said to herself but then thought _am I going to be one of the four new freelancers._

Wash had just entered the docking bay. He didn't like docking bays that much since a car had almost hit him. _This is the start of a new day _Wash thought "_Do you talk to yourself like that everyday." _Epsilon said in Washington's head "_Whoa you can read my thought's."_

"_Actually I can hear them. Remember man you ain't alone no more._" Wash was shaking his head, he couldn't believe this "_Whoa man don't do that_." Wash stopped shaking "_Listen, I am living inside your head so that means I'm your roommate now._"

Wash nodded his head "_WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU._" Epsilon screamed in Wash's head causing him to go on one knee and clutch his head.

"_Hey man stay cool, stay cool._" Epsilon said to Wash this time with a calmer voice. Wash's headache was going away until he realized that South and North were staring at him awkwardly.

Wash got back up on his feet and coughed "Well I'll meet you two at the Pelican." and with that Wash was walking to the Pelican proudly "_Smooth ._"

"S_hut up_" Wash said in his mind only to hear a low "_Asshole." _Wash just shrugged it off and took a seat on the Pelican seeing his team approach.

While South and North were walking towards the Pelican. They were talking about Wash. "I told you he turned crazy." South said with a happy tone. "He isn't crazy he's." North didn't finish his sentence as he saw Wash knocking his head a couple of times "Never mind."

Both twins were on the opposite side of the Pelican watching Wash just shaked his head. The sound of Pelicans was the only thing to stop Wash from continuing to shake his head. Wash looked at the docking bay one last time before thinking _Why do I think I wont be here as much as I use to._

"_You talking to me?"_ Epsilon said in Washington's mind. Wash just sighed before the Pelicans took off.


	4. Chapter 4: the new boss

Usually when the twins go on missions they bring their a-game. But today they were bringing their b-game as the twins have to deal with something that never happened to them before. Washington as squad leader.

Now that wouldn't bother anybody if it was a different agent. But this is Wash, a guy that eats his food through his helmet. You too would be doubtful.

But that wasn't the problem, the problem was that Wash was acting different. Usually Wash would ask some stupid questions like "Am I really one of the worst fighters." or "Does getting an A.I hurt?" or his number one question "What happened to Georgia?" it's surprising he doesn't know hell everyone knows what happened to him.

The twins were focused on Wash who had been quiet since they had left the Mother of Invention. The twins looked at each other for a sec before North spoke "Hey, Wash you good." he continued to stay silent.

South sighed "Hey ASSHOLE!" South yelled. Wash responded with a snore. This made North chuckle while South got angrier. "I can't believe the Director made him squad leader."

North smiled under his helmet "Hey, don't worry what the Director said. Wash might be leading but he's going to need help." this calmed South a bit but still their was plenty of room to worry.

The twins then started to ease a little since Wash was asleep. North noticed his sister quickly tapping her foot. North sighed and told South "Were all going to the club after the mission."

South threw her arms in the air "Finally, hell none of us have gotten a break since stealing that sarcophagus."

It had been awhile since any of the freelancers had a break. After this mission who wouldn't want to get a drink.

While the twins were having their talk, the two had been being watched by Wash "_Thanks for the fake snore recording._" Wash had thought to himself or to Epsilon since their thoughts had been linked to each other.

"_The pleasure's mine._" Epsilon delightedly said to Wash. The two had continued to watch the twins till Epsilon said "_So what do you think of the mission_."

"_To tell you the truth I can't think of it._" the A.I was now confused of this statement "_What you mean._" Wash was silent till "_It's just that these people._" Epsilon now understood "_Yeah I know what you mean._" what Epsilon said had confused Wash but he wasn't focused on that.

He was focused on how his friends were more like jerks. They never treated him with respect, they treated him like a little brother. Only time he gets respect is when South has her fits. But Wash was done with all of it.

"_Epsilon."_ Wash had asked his little companion "_Yeah."_

"_Wake me when we reach the destination." _the A.I had turned off Wash's armor meaning his visor's HUD was off and com-link disabled.

Before Wash dozed off he stared at the twins who were bickering. Wash's final thought was "_Assholes."_

**Mother of Invention.**

Inside the Mother of Invention the Director was located at the bridge waiting for his assistant. The Counselor had just entered the room catching his breath "Was there any trouble Counselor." the Director had asked his co-worker.

The Counselor had just caught his breath and started to speak "Everything you asked has been accomplished Director." the Director was pleased.

The Counselor however had a worried look "Director are you sure of this."

"Shut up Counselor." the Director had ordered. The Counselor held tight to his data-pad but spoke "I am sorry Director but I must know." the Director sighed. He hated when others would try to talk back "Fine, F.I.L.I.S bring up the roster."

"Yes Director." with that a large virtual screen had appeared in front of the Director and Counselor. The screen had showed a White ODST, a blue trooper, a brown trooper with red markings, and a pilot.

"As you can see Counselor I am sure." the Counselor went forward to the screen and highlighted the three soldiers "But Director why two simulation troopers and one of the co-workers."

The Director stood still and looked at the thee highlighted troopers "I see you have no problem with the pilot."

"Her capabilities have shown a couple of times, so she might have a chance but the others." the Director showed a worried look before giving the Counselor an irritated look.

"Counselor you have never given me this much nuisance why today of all days." the Counselor had lowered his data-pad to the table and said "Director it's just that we could have picked more skilled people then these." the Director continued to stay silent. The Counselor though sighed and had left the bridge.

Even though the Director had considered himself a genies the Counselor still had a point. Why these four, sure 479er had skill also she had been with the program for a very long period of time, but the others.

The only reason why the Director had pick the other three was that they were expandable and that the Director could try out his new experiment. "Wyoming." the Director said quietly.

In the shadows behind the Director a yellow light had turned on. The light was coming out of the shadows reviling to be the visor of agent Wyoming "Yes Director." he said with his British accent.

Wyoming might be one of the longest running agents to be in the program second to Carolina. Wyoming has been said to be the best sniper in the program but a certain purple soldier disagrees. Wyoming might be the only agent in the program to have a foreign accent besides the Director. One way to make sure that you are talking to Wyoming is his kick-ass mustache. And his not so kick-ass knock knock jokes.

"Wyoming the troopers are ready and our fourth entry will arrive shortly." the Director then grabbed the data-pad off the table "I want you to greet them with open arms." Wyoming had a large smile under his helmet.

**Locker room.**

"WASH, WASH, WASH." the freelancers cheered. Wash was doing the unthinkable he was arm wrestling Maine. Now Maine is one of the strongest freelancers, he has gorilla strength.

But this arm wrestling match wasn't going his way. You can tell he was struggling as you can hear him growl painfully.

However Wash was yawning "That all you got Maine." all the freelancers in the room were chuckling as Maine was struggling while Wash wasn't even breaking a sweat.

But Wash had decided to end this. He gave all his strength to make Maine's arm break right through the table. All the freelancers were cheering for Wash while Maine was holding on to his crushed arm.

"Sorry for the bruise Maine." Maine just shook his head and left the room. York placed a hand on Wash "Man Maine can be a sore loser."

"Don't worry he'll get over it." Wash said with a sarcastic tone. Back in the orphanage when Wash and Maine were young they would compete in games against each other. Wash would win and Maine would be sad for a couple of days.

So for the first time Wash lost on purpose on a game of arm wrestling. So when Maine won for the very first time, this gave Maine enough confidence to start working out and playing more sports. So by the time they were in high school Maine was taller and more stronger then Wash.

"Hey Wash ready to go to the club." when Wash heard York say that he quickly said "I've been ready." York nodded and started to lead Wash out the room till someone said "You ain't done yet."

Both agents turned to see who it was. It was the beautiful agent Texas "You still have me to face." Tex placed her arm on the half broken table waiting for Wash.

Now if you were going to face Tex be warned she has rhino strength. But Wash stared at York for a sec before placing his arm on the table and grabbing Tex's hand not knowing the danger he was in.

She was giving Wash an evil look "You want to make this interesting." she said "Like what." Wash said carefully.

"If I beat you. Your going to be my shooting dummy on the training floor." all the freelancers in the room gave each other a happy look. The thought of Wash being target practice would give anyone a reason to smile.

However Wash had a horrified look "Okay but if I win you.." Wash was thinking carefully. If he said one wrong word this arm wrestling match would turn in to a fist fight with Wash on the floor holding on to his broken balls.

"You go on a date with me." this time the freelancers were staring at Tex to see if she would agree "Fine." she said happily. The agents were surprised at her answer. Wash had a light smile under his helmet as the match was about to begin.

The two looked at each other before they started Tex said one thing "Wake up David." Wash's smile went away "What did you call me."

"David." she continued. She let go of his hand and stood up "David." she continued. "David." York had said it too.

Wash then started to hear the word David his old name being said by all the agents "David." they all said in unison and were continuing to say it.

Wash felt panic "Stop that." he said. They weren't listening "STOP IT." he yelled but it was getting worse his head had started to hurt.

He turned to run but in front of him was something he would have never guessed. His A.I Epsilon was in front of him but was the same height as Wash "Wake up Wash."

"What?" Wash said disconcertingly . The A.I went near his ear and yelled "WAKE UP."

Wash had awoken inside the back of the Pelican. His vision was blurry for a sec before it focused again realizing that the back of the Pelican felt like it was tipped and it submerged under water.

Epsilon had appeared in front of Wash "Wash your alive, thank the Alpha." Epsilon cheered. Wash wasn't paying attention to Epsilon he was more focused on trying to get out of his seat.

The water had reached half of his body stopping where his neck was located. He then realized another thing "Where are the twins?" Wash had asked Epsilon. "They left."Epsilon replied with a serious tone. Wash couldn't believe this, they had left him to die.

But Wash couldn't keep worrying about that. He was more worried about escaping the Pelican. He had found the strap holding him and then ripped it off.

Wash was now swimming in the Pelican. He then looked at Epsilon "Where are we." the A.I went floating to the back of the pelican "Come take a look." Wash was climbing the seats to reach the back when he got to it he finally realized where he was.

**Last Resort.**

Wash was staring at the mission location before seeing a raging battle up ahead "oh shit." he said out loud. He jumped off the Pelican and had started to swim toward the beach.

"Hey wait for me." Epsilon yelled. He quickly floated back to Wash and disappeared in his head "_Hey you want to hear a weird thing the government did with dolphins." _

"Not now." Wash told his A.I "_Too bad I'm telling you."_ while swimming Wash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Across the area a Grey soldier had seen Wash with his sniper.

The soldier then went running back inside the building till he entered the generator room. Inside the generator room their were only two ODST's located inside. The one near the exit of the room had a slender body, two combat knives, and a kiss mark embedded inside a heart on her chest.

The soldier had whispered the news to her and then left. She had stepped forward to the second ODST who was facing the generator.

She knelled in front of him and told the news "Our sniper found another swimming towards the shore. Permission to take him out." the figure was silent but turned to her reviling himself. He wore an ammo belt across his chest and also had two robotic arms "Leave him be. The more the merrier."


	5. Chapter 5: War zone

**Last Resort.**

Wash had finally made it to the shore. "God dammit." Wash exhaustively said. He had almost wasted all of his energy just trying to reach the beach.

Wash then took off his helmet and started to hit it to get some of the water out. "My helmet smells like salt water now." Wash complained.

Epsilon had then popped up "Stop your bitching we got work to do." Wash nodded and put back on his helmet again.

BOOM a loud noise had been heard in the battle. This had gotten to Wash's attention as he started to run towards the battle.

"Carolina, were getting overrun." C.T had yelled. C.T, Carolina, and York were doing a sneak attack to the Insurrectionist.

Unfortunately, the Insurrectionist had the firepower to not give a shit about the sneak attack. In fact when Carolina had the first shot half of the guns were pointed to her.

On the beach their were about six groups of insurrectionist soldiers about 5 in a group. They were carrying assault rifles and shotguns.

"Hold your ground." Carolina had ordered C.T. C.T was taking cover behind the stone arch on the beach while Carolina was in the open trying to get attention.

"You got to get to cover." C.T was trying to persuade her leader to get back to cover "We can't not until York's done it." Carolina had said sadly.

Across the the beach York was inside a broken down Pelican trying to get Florida out a seat. "Come on Flo, don't drift off on me." York was talking to the battered Florida.

Florida had blood on the front of his chest. His helmet had a dent on it while his visor was cracked and what looked like blood on the inside.

"Please stop calling me that." Florida had said tiredly "Fine Flowers, just don't sleep OK?" Florida had nodded.

"Got it." York had cheered. He placed Florida's arm around him and had started to get him out of the Pelican.

"We good." York asked Tex who was outside of the Pelican trying hold back the enemy forces from the Pelican. "No, nothing's stopping them."

"Then wheres Maine." York questioningly said. Tex pointed to the battlefield "Trying to give us support."

Whoever these soldiers were they are fearless. They weren't scared of Maine they just kept coming without regret.

Maine was in a fierce battle with lunatics. He was just shooting groups of soldiers with his brute shot but with no success of stopping them.

Maine had stopped shooting when he saw a trooper in front of him. While the other troops were focusing on the downed Pelican, this one dropped his rifle and had taken out a large knife and had gotten in a fighting stance.

Maine spun his brute shot having the blade facing forward. Maine nodded as a sign of being ready.

The troop quickly charged to Maine swiping the knife at him. Maine was blocking each swipe with his brute shot.

Maine then pushed him with his brute shot and delivered a downward slash. The troop stepped back to witness his wound, a large slash was on the front of his chest. He noticed something coming out, it was his blood.

He then looked at Maine who looked like he was smiling under his helmet. The troop however was furious "AAAHHH!" he screamed as he charged to Maine again.

This time though he was releasing all his anger on Maine. He continued to slash at Maine non-stop. Maine then noticed the his teammates in trouble from the enemy troops.

Maine lowered his brute shot for the man to come close. The man had hit Maine on the shoulder with the knife. But unfortunately for him his knife got stuck, he looked at Maine who stabbed him right through his chest.

The troop just closed his eyes and had fallen right to the floor.

Back to Carolina she had enough "C.T were going."

"OK." C.T didn't question it she had wanted payback. She hated working with the Insurrectionist when she had to spy on them.

"What's happening." the two looked back, Wash was behind the two. "Wash?" they both said confusingly but pleased as Carolina smiled under her helmet. While C.T ran to Wash giving him a big hug "We thought we lost you." she said sadly but overjoyed.

"Yeah thanks." Wash had said with out a hint of emotion. He got out of C.T.'s hug and walked towards Carolina "What happened to me in that pelican. And what's happening now."

"Ask North and South when you see them." Carolina then pointed to the war zone "Crashed Pelican, someone's injured I sent York to help."

"Do you know who's hurt." Wash asked as he continued to stare at the battle "Don't know, hope it's Texas." Wash chuckled to himself until Epsilon started to talk in his head "_That bitch, how dare she say that._" Epsilon was clearly pissed at Carolina.

"So what now." Wash asked.

"Me and C.T are going to back them up." Carolina had said. C.T heard this and walked back to Carolina.

"I'll join you." Wash had started to walk toward the battle, but Carolina pulled him back. "No, you have your assignment." Carolina and C.T were walking past Wash "But you need help."

C.T turned back to Wash and had given him a pistol "Me and Carolina can handle it, do you job." she then went back to Carolina.

Wash sighed and ran to the base.

While C.T and Carolina were Walking towards the battle C.T spoke "You know were fucked right?"

"Oh hell yeah." the two started to run but quickly stopped as a figure had appeared and brought out two large knives that had hearts cut out of them.

**Unknown Location.**

479er was hanging upside down with her feet roped to a poll on the wall. She was hanging inside what appeared to be a shed.

Inside there were numerous tools that resembled something off a horror movie. One table next to a door in front of her had those tools.

Their were saws, drills, and a machete. She looked down to see a table under her that had nails and spikes coming out of it.

"The fuck?" she said quietly.

She then noticed a window that was dirty. She saw through it and saw what appeared to be a tree that had a rope tied to it. "Is anybody outside." she asked.

"Yeah." said a voice outside. The voice sounded male and tired. "Where are you?" he asked.

"Inside the shed."

"Can you please come outside a cut this rope." he said nervously "I'm tied up as well." she said to him.

"FUCK!" he yelled. 479Er then noticed a pistol holstered to her hip. She grabbed it and took out the magazine. "Two bullets?" she said questioningly.

"I have an idea." she told the man outside. "What is it?"

"I can shoot your rope. When you fall you come untie me, deal?" the man was silent at first, but replied "Deal."

479er started to aim at his rope. Although she had a problem, she wasn't the best shot when it come's to guns. To make it worse the window was dirty so it was hard to get a clean shot, also she was upside down so she had to aim in an angle.

She took the first shot. The bullet shattered the window and had hit the tree instead of the rope. "Please don't tell me that was your only bullet." 479er didn't listen to him. She started to take deep breaths to concentrate. BAM the bullet had came out and had hit the target.

"SHIT." the voice screamed as he landed and the ground hard.

479er smiled as she waited for the voice to show himself and help her out. But she then started to think if this guy was friend or foe.

The door slammed open and quickly 479er aimed the empty pistol at him. The man in front wore project freelancer uniforms. The usual white ODST gear. She was relaxed now even though the soldiers on the Mother of Invention are dimwits they were still reliable. It could be worse, he could be a sim trooper.

He came forward and noticed the machete on the table. He grabbed it and handed it to 479er "Cut the rope while I push the table."

She nodded and had started to cut the rope. The soldier was pushing the table safely. 479Er had broken the rope and started to drop till the troop caught her "You good?" she nodded.

He placed her down and had waited for a response. 479Er examined her rescuer "Rank and name."

"Private Nathan Hawk, you?"

"Second lieutenant Ashley Holt." Nathan quickly saluted "Lieutenant!"

479er chuckled "Just call me 479er." she told him. She then tossed the machete to him "Keep it, a little to big for me." he nodded and started to look for anything in the shed.

479er walked outside to see where they were located at. When she had gotten to the outdoors the only thing she recognized were trees.

The both of them were located in a jungle area. 479Er rubbed the back of her head and had turned on her com link.

"Hello command, anyone read me." Nathan had then gotten outside as well, he had a holster around his back with the machete in it.

"Is anyone coming?" he asked 479er. She was silent and had then sighed "No ones coming." both of them lowered their head until movement was heard around them.

479er had the empty pistol ready in case to trick anyone while Nathan reached for the machete. The noise were coming closer, the both of them eager to find out what was coming.

Two figures had came out of the forest. One was wearing blue ODST gear and a C.Q.B body piece. The one next to him wore gray armor with a red trim.

The blue one talked first "Does anyone want to explain something to us." 479er and Nathan stared at each other before walking towards the two unaware of that some one was watching them from a far.

**(A/N)**

**I'm back!**

**Sorry it took to long to upload this chapter. I was originally going to upload this yesterday. But I went to go see man of steel (which was a pretty good movie.) but that's beside the point. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone following this story. Now if you excuse me I have to go see RvB season 11 ep 1. Oh and please review. **


	6. Chapter 6: War zone PT 2 meetings

**1 hour ago.**

Sometimes being responsible can change you. And nobody knows this better then agent North Dakota.

Right now North was staring at one of his biggest responsibility's his A.I Theta. Theta was the youngest looking A.I out of the others. Theta had the mind of an innocent child. He was also a curious fellow, but not today.

He was panicking in front of North and he couldn't tell him why. Right now North could hardly hear him. The only sound he could hear was this loud noise that would never go away.

But it would end when North could finally hear his A.I "North, please we're trapped." North quickly unbuckled himself from his seat and had noticed water had filled in half of the Pelican.

He looked forward and saw Wash not moving in his seat and that the water had reached his neck. And his sister trying to break down the door.

North swam to his sister to assist her "What happened?" he asked curiously. "We were shot out of the sky. Water keeps coming in, we need to get out."

North dived down and swam to the pilot's cockpit. The pilot was covered with blood coming from his chest. North felt saddened, he might have not known him but still losing a comrade their should be respect for him or her.

While at the cockpit he noticed a large tool box their. Probably used in case for a quick fix up. North grabbed it and swam back to South.

"Here" he said as he gave the box to his sister. North then swam to Wash while South was going through the box.

"Wash wake the hell up now!" he ordered. Wash had no response he just sat their. "WASH!" he yelled.

North started to unbuckle Wash but his sister stopped him. "North he's gone." South said without a care in the world. However those words were stuck in North's head. "What?"

"Check his vitals he's long gone." South said with a smile under her helmet. She then continued to talk "This is a huge wrench." South had found a large wrench that you would have to hold with two hands "Damn this is big, North help."

North stared at the so called dead Wash. North sighed sad fully and swam to South. The both of them jammed the wrench on the side of the Pelican's back door. They continued to push until they heard a loud bending sound.

More water had came out of the side of the Pelican and was filling the inside quickly. "PUSH!" North ordered. South and North pushed with all their might till they were able to loosen the door.

They quickly pushed the door to witness a battle on the beach. South was about to climb out of the Pelican when she noticed her brother go to Wash "North, Leave him!" she told him. But North wouldn't listen.

He wasn't about to leave his friend's body here just to sink into the bottomless ocean. North went to try to unbuckle him. However his sister of course stopped him again. This time though she punched the back of his head knocking him out instantly.

Theta had then appeared "NORTH! What are you doing?"

"Shut your crying, I'm getting him out." South grabbed North and had started to swim back to shore. While she was taking her brother to shore she felt pleased and thought _h__ope you like seawater Wash._

**Present.**

Wash had entered the inside of the wall. Inside were palm trees, a sniper post, a building behind a massive fan. Wash had noticed that when he entered no guard or troop was protecting the place. Epsilon had then started to talk in Wash's head "_Ghost town?_"

Wash ignored him and had started to continue till he heard movement on a stone bridge above him. Wash quickly ran towards the staircase leading towards the bridge.

Wash took cover behind a stone wall where sniper fire could be heard. Wash took a deep breath and rolled out of cover to aim at the sniper.

However the sniper was looking back at him "WASH?" the sniper was North.

North jumped down to Wash and placed a hand on his shoulder "Nice to see you're alive." North felt better now that his friend was still alive. But North couldn't forget about leaving him there in the first place. "What happened to me?" Wash asked.

"Your vitals were dead." Wash looked back and saw South who was leaning against the wall across the bridge "Your armor showed that you weren't even breathing." she continued "Your heart stopped beating, you were dead as a doorknob."

After South said that Wash knew that she wish he was dead. But wondered why his armor had said that. Until he thought of it "_Epsilon."_

"_Did I forget to mention that I turned off your armor." _Epsilon nervously said to Wash's mind. Wash just shook his head "What are you two doing?" he asked them.

North talked first "I'm covering the others and..."

"I'm going to shoot that fucker in the face." South interrupted. North just sighed and went back to his ledge. South started to leave but Wash followed her.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Hey, I'm in charge here South, you remember." South broke free from his grip and started to talk. "Yeah I remember and wish I hadn't."

South was clearly annoyed by Wash who was trying to be a leader. "Well remember it, you aren't on the board anymore." South gave Wash a cold stare "So that means I out rank you." and those were the words that broke the camel's back. South punched Wash in the gut so hard that he went on his knees.

South crouched next Wash to whisper something "You might be a higher rank Wash but know this. You will never outmatch me in skill." she then tapped him on the head playfully to aggravate him and it worked.

Wash started to get up slowly, to stare at South walking away. When Wash was staring at South it felt as if time had stopped. In his head Epsilon had started to talk "_Are you going to let that bitch talk to you like that._" Wash grabbed his pistol and aimed at South.

"_You know you want to do it._" Wash really did and this was his chance. "_No one's going to miss her not even her brother_."

Wash holstered the pistol "_What are you doing?" _Epsilon asked_. _"It's true no one would miss her, except for North." Wash then walked the opposite direction back down the stairs.

But while doing so North had aimed at Wash but lowered his sniper. Theta then appeared next to North's head "What was Wash going to do?" Theta asked in curiosity.

"I don't know." but North could guess. South had always gotten on the other agents nerves. To the point where they would actually threaten her. North sighed and stared at Theta "What about you. You said you felt weird when Wash aimed at South?"

Theta lowered his head as if he was ashamed "I don't want to say it."

North was surprised, what was Theta hiding "Come on, you can tell me. I'm North remember." Theta rubbed the back of his head "I felt like that A word."

North was thinking , what A word was he talking about. North then realized what it was "Do you mean...asshole." North said slowly, to make sure that he was wrong. but he wasn't "YEAH!" Theta cheered happily.

North shook his head. he didn't want Theta to learn those type of words but being a soldier and having a sister who half of her sentences contains those words would be hard.

"Hey North is South an asshole."

"Theta!"

Wash was walking towards the sniper tower to find his own way to the commander. Epsilon started to speak in his head "_I'll give you props Wash you are a better man then I."_

"Your not even human." Wash had said out loud. "_Hey I take offense to that. I can still feel." _Wash chuckled_ "_Really, what do you feel right now then." Epsilon stayed quiet "Thought so."

Wash had made it to the sniper tower and proceeded to go inside. When Wash was inside Epsilon appeared "All right mister I can feel, how do you feel when your around South." Wash's mouth gaped open. "It's just a question." Epsilon said happily.

Wash sighed "When I first saw her I though she was cute." Epsilon eyes shot up but continued to listen "I tried to tell her how I felt but she used it against me."

Epsilon noticed that Wash's voice sounded as if he was about to cry. "She let me get close to her, I told her all my secrets and in the end she blackmailed me."

"What secrets." Epsilon asked. But Wash tightened his fist and Epsilon felt angry he even started to flicker.

"I was her puppet for a time. And the only reason I'm free now was because of two people in my life." Epsilon stared at Wash sad fully "And who were they?" Epsilon asked.

"A brother who stuck by my side since the beginning. And a friend who made a deal with me."

"What was that deal?" Epsilon asked. Wash stared at Epsilon angrily "To keep South safe."

Epsilon was shocked. He knew South acts like a bitch, but what she did to Wash was a whole other level. "She is not getting away with this." with that Epsilon disappeared and Wash felt lonely. Like his mind wasn't being shared with somebody else.

"Um Epsilon you still here." no response. Wash then heard music, loud music that sounded Spanish come across the base "No." he said.

Back on the beach the fighting had stopped since the music started. One of the troops had spoke "What the fuck kind of music is this." a troop next to him answered his question "Sounds like tejano."

Girlie who was on the beach facing Carolina and C.T said "Whats tejano." but was kicked right in the gut by Carolina. And thus the battle started again but with Spanish-Texan music playing in the background.

**Unknown Location.**

"So your telling me that you two were hit in the back of the head, knocking you out cold. Then you both wake up in difficult positions in which you both had to work together to escape." said the blue trooper.

Both Nathan and 479er were both shocked that he understood what they had told them. 479er nodded her head and said "Your spot on mister..."

"Don't call me mister. You will address me as Lieutenant Miller." Miller then pointed to the Grey troop. "And that's..."

"I'M LIEUTENANT MAX GAIN. AND YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS!" Max yelled. Both Nathan and 479er stepped back a step. Max was breathing heavily while Miller was standing up strait.

Nathan spoke "Um so how did you two meet." Miller answered his question. "Well I was trapped under a couple of trees and saw Max here hanging on a tree. So put it together and..."

"BAM. WE TEAMED UP, A NOBLE RED WORKING WITH A DEADLY BLUE." Max yelled interrupting Miller.

479er and Nathan looked at each other. They were confused as hell. They wondered how would a clam blue work with crazed red.

Miller tapped Max's shoulder "Go sit some where bud." Max nodded and went to go sit on a nearby rock.

"Sorry for Max, you'll get use to him I know I have." Miller chuckled at his statement. But Nathan and 479er doubted that.

Miller then started to look around the jungle and say "By any chance you know where we are."

Across the jungle Wyoming was looking at the four troops gathered around and talking. Gamma had then appeared next to Wyoming "Do you think they will succeed." Gamma said with his robotic voice.

Wyoming gave them one good look before turning back to Gamma "Nope."

**Last Resort.**

South had her hands tied up and was on her knees in the generator room. Behind her were two Insurrection troopers watching her. In front of her was the man with robotic arms. He was holding South's helmet but tossed it to the side.

"Jesus, that song was fucking horseshit." he said. One of the troops behind her whispered "I kinda like it." to his friend next to him.

The commander started to talk again "I just can't believe that you soldiers have built in radios that can go on different channels." South kept staring at him "I mean if I had built in radio in my helmet I would listen to the patch but that's just me." he said honestly.

"So tell me why did you come to my base." South didn't respond to him but gave him a smile. He felt nervous but continued to talk "Tell me why your here maim and you..."

"It's South."

"What?"

"Please call me South." she said flirtatiously. "And you are." she asked. He stayed quiet but talked "I'm only known as Demo man."

South started to laugh. This made the three men in the room confused "I like it, it sound tough and wanting authority." Demo was blushing but he had to stay focus. "Thank you but tell me why are you here."

South started to get up and got close to Demo. She wrapped her arms around him and talked "Maybe I decided to join the winning team." Demo had his robotic arms around her hip.

Both of them were looking at each other deeply. South said "How about you take the helmet off. And we can have some fun." Demo chuckled "No you don't."

Next thing South knew she was pushed across the room and landed painfully on the floor. The rope that tied her hand had broken. She then grabbed her shoulder and felt hurt.

Demo was laughing hysterically while his arm had steam coming out of it"HA HA bitch. You think I'd fall for that. If you don't remember I knew someone that fell for that same trick. Also this is absolutely not the winning team."

The trooper handed him a pistol. Demo aimed at South and turned off the safety. South closed her eyes waiting for this all to be over. BAM.

South opened her eyes to see Demo have hole in his hand "What the fuck." Demo said calmly he turned quickly to see that Wash had shot him.

"Ready for a challenge."

**(A/N)**

**I was able to finish this chapter quicker, yes. Also next chapter Wash will fight I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7: War zone PT 3 one and two

Right now Wash was aiming his pistol at the Demo man but all eyes were pointed to Wash. "On the floor now!" Wash ordered. Demo didn't respond, instead he walked towards him.

"Stay where you are." Wash ordered him. But Demo kept on walking. Wash fired a bullet next to Demo's foot but he ignored it.

Wash was now looking straight at Demo. The two stared at each other curiously. Wash started to look at Demo's robotic arms while Demo just kept focusing on Wash.

Wash lowered his pistol and looked the other way not wanting Demo to keep on staring at him. "I remember you." Demo told Wash. Wash looked back at Demo "I tried to run you over before." Wash aimed the pistol.

Demo continued "Your with friends now." Wash was now confused but Demo took this as an opportunity. He lowered Wash's pistol and whispered to Wash "What happened to the blue guy?" Wash's eyes widened, Demo had found out about Epsilon.

Demo then started to walk back to South. "Come, you might want to see this." Wash was hesitant but followed. The two of them were now in front of South who's shoulder piece was cracked. Behind her were the two troops aiming their assault rifles at her.

While staring at South, Wash had started to get a headache. The headache was painful, he couldn't think straight, he felt like vomiting and this was weird for Wash. He was most of the time a healthy person. The only time since he ever felt this bad was when he was getting implanted.

"South, apparently you are famous for making everyone's life harder" Demo told South. She smiled "That's what every says."

"Even your brother." Wash said out loud. South gave him a disgusted look "How dare you say that."

Demo chuckled and nudged Wash's arm "I see why you thought she was cute." South's disgusted look with a surprised one. "What? Wash what did you tell him." Wash just ignored her while Demo went towards South's helmet and said "Nothing. But I found out that he told you all of his secrets and in return you blackmailed him."

He had then picked up the helmet and walked back to South "So what is the secret." he said as he made South wear her helmet.

"You know the usually, him liking cats." she said jokingly. Demo stared back at Wash questioningly "Really?"

"What? Cats are awesome." Wash said in his defense. Demo sighed and looked back to South "What was the secret."

"Something that doesn't involve your little group." she said playfully. Demo sighed and quickly slapped South. This had made Wash shook, but he still watched. "What was this secret." Demo asked again.

South looked at him with hatred "I don't break deals." that one sentence had made Wash's eyes widen.

Demo then spoke to Wash "Aim at her." Wash stared at him with confusion "Do it." he said angrily. Wash nervously aimed his pistol at South who had her eyes straight to Wash's. Demo had then talked to her one last time "If you tell me, you live."

South just lowered her head. And this had made Wash think this over _She...she's not telling. Not even a chance to live._ Wash then felt Demo place his hand on his shoulder "You know what to do." he then walked past Wash

Wash was now focused on South who still had her head lowered. Wash's finger was itching to pull the trigger but Wash was divided. _Why didn't she tell. Is she that dedicated to the deal. What am I thinking, after this she'll probably blackmail me for this._

Wash took a deep breath and came close to South this time the pistol was merely an inch or two from her lowered face.

"Well South you should have saw this coming." BANG BANG

Demo stopped walking turned slowly to Wash while saying "I thought you were going..." Demo had stopped as he saw his two troopers on the floor with blood coming out of their faces. While Wash aimed at him.

"Stand down." Wash ordered Demo who was growling under his helmet. He was clearly mad at Wash and soon he would show him first hand his anger.

South still had her head lowered. She was to scared to either get up or rise her head. She still couldn't believe that Wash didn't end her life.

"Well, on your knees." Wash continued to order Demo who was not following Wash's order. Demo had started to walk towards Wash.

Wash had then aimed at Demo's head and said "I gave you the chance." he fired and the bullet was going towards Demo. However Demo blocked it with with his hand, and continued forward.

"I'm going to kill you freelancer." Demo had then charged towards Wash who spoke to South "Get out of here quick." Wash was then grabbed by Demo and both hit the wall behind South.

Wash was pinned to the wall. "ARGK." was the only thing he could say as his neck was being crushed by the robotic arm. Demo then jabbed Wash in the stomach several time making Wash groan.

Demo released Wash's neck causing him to slide straight in to the floor trying to breath. Wash's couldn't think straight, he felt like throwing up, this was not Wash's day.

Demo was standing over the fallen freelancer who was unable to fight. Demo raised his arm ready to finish this until somebody got in the way. Demo was fired upon by South who was duel wielding the assault rifles that were dropped on the floor.

Quickly Demo jumped towards the upper level taking cover behind the wall. South quickly ran to Wash's side. "South? Your helping?" Wash asked in confusion.

"Yeah dip shit now get up, I need you." Wash then slowly started to get up while South was aiming in different directions to find Demo who was moving around.

Wash was now on his feet, he was starting to regain himself from the blow he took from Demo. He joined South with trying to find Demo until he was pointed at by an assault rifle. "What are you doing?"

"Your going to answer my question, or I'll blow your brains out." she said aggressively but still in control of her anger. Wash nodded "You had the choice to kill me. Why didn't you?"

Wash just sighed and pushed the rifle away then stepped toward South till he was looking down on her "Isn't it obvious. I don't break deals." he walked past South leaving her interested in him.

"You think you two can win." Demo said as he was hiding in the upper levels. South and Wash analyzed the area to find him. "You were suppose to kill each other." he continued. "I guess I'll have to do it myself."

Demo leaped from the upper floor and punched South causing her to stumble, he rolled when he landed. He charged towards Wash upper cutting him, grabbed his arm and slamming him to the floor.

South quickly started to fire on him. He was blocking the bullets with his arms while a few managed to hit him in the chest. He ran towards her while he was still blocking, South was running forward to him trying to get as many bullets in to him, it was useless as he grabbed the rifles and crushed them.

South quickly kicked him in the chest making him step back. South got in her fighting stance as did Demo, both stared at each other waiting for whoever to take the first step.

South was the one to take the step, she came close to Demo to deliver a hook to the head, then crossed him straight to the face causing him to lose his sense of focus. South took this as an advantage by sweeping his leg dropping him to the floor.

She pinned him with her left arm and used her free one to punch Demo in the face repeatedly. South's rage was at full effect and Demo was feeling it. She continued to punch him not noticing Demo grab her arm and started to crush it.

He then reversed the role by flipping her to the floor and him on top. "My turn bitch." before he could deliver the punch he was kicked in the head by Wash, making him get off of South.

Wash and Demo got ready to charge but South managed to get next to Wash to join the fight. South whispered to Wash "We can't take him out one at a time. We do it together." Wash nodded and both freelancers charged towards Demo.

This had surprised Demo as both freelancers were attacking him. Wash had started to side jab him which seemed ineffective but South had done a kick landing at his chin causing him to step back. Wash quickly tackled him till Demo had been pushed towards the fence in front of the generator.

Wash had proceeded to jab Demo in the face repeatedly till the point his helmet's visor had started to crack. South had caught up to Wash and both freelancers delivered a powerful punch that broke Demo's visor reviling his face.

Demo had a pale face that could resemble Maine however he looked older thanks to the scar that was angled through his face and his dark blue eyes. "This ends now." Demo said as blue energy started to flow through his body "ARRRRGH." he yelled as the energy dispersed throwing Wash and South back and destroy the fence behind him.

Wash was surprised at this. How could an EMP be functioning inside his body. His armor was more cloth then actual tech. But South was more angry then surprised, she banged her fist to the floor and charged towards Demo. "SOUTH!" Wash yelled.

He quickly got up to stop her however he was to late. Demo grabbed South by the neck and raised her high. She was struggling to get out of his grip but it was soon over. Her struggle was over and her body was lifeless. Demo dropped the body on the floor and starred at her questionably like he didn't attend to kill her.

However before he was able to think this over he was sucker punched to the head and jabbed to the face. The punches were delivered by Wash who was angered by this action "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he vowed as he kicked Demo right in the chest that pushed him right towards the generator.

Wash pinned him in front of the generator by repeatedly jabbing him at the stomach making Demo cough out blood landing on Wash's visor.

Wash continued to jab him till he did a side punch to the head sending him to the floor. Wash starred at Demo who had blood flowing out of his mouth but he smiled at Wash which made him furious. Wash looked around till he found the giant cables plugged to the generator.

Wash walked towards the cables and unplugged one of them and proceeded to head towards Demo.

Wash had the cable starring at Demo who continued to smile. "You think this is fun you son of a bitch." Wash told Demo, who replied by nodding weakly. Wash just shook his head in disgust and jabbed the cable to Demo's chest.

Demo's whole body was covered with electricity that was passing through his body causing him to twitch violently. Wash then saw the generator having smoke coming out and he quickly ran out of the area to reach South's body.

The generator blew up turning all power in the building useless and sending Wash flying through the room land next to South.

Wash weakly got up and starred at the inferno that was once was the generator. He then looked at South's body sadly. "After all the years of bullying me, you were by my side...I'm sorry South."

_"That's all I wanted to here."_ A voice said in his head. Wash looked around hoping to find out who it was to help him. "_Hell it's been half an hour and you forgot me." _The voice continued. Wash then knew who it was. "Epsilon."

_"Damn right. And I came to the rescue."_ He said happily. Wash just shook his head "What do you mean? You never helped. South is died."

_"Or is she?"_ Epsilon questionably told Wash. Wash studded South's body then realized what happened "You shut off her armor."

_"Yep. Just like I did to you at the Pelican ride."_ Wash was relieved at this. His comrade was alive and kicking and the only repercussion was that she was probably yelling in her armor trying to move. Wash's eyes then shot up. "Was she able to hear us."

_"Yeah, so?"_

"Even me saying Epsilon and this whole conversation." Epsilon didn't respond. "Epsilon?"

_"Fuck."_

Noise was then stirring up behind Wash who turned to see what was happening. Wash's eyes widened with fear as a figure in the inferno was coming out.

The figure came out only to reveal Demo who's face was burned and his chest armor burned off to reveal a robotic body that resembled the same robotics as his arms. Demo starred at Wash with a creepy smile.

Epsilon then appeared next to Wash's head and said "Double Fuck."


	8. Chapter 8: War zone PT 4 conclusion

Washington is a simple man. Sure, his line of work is different but he does it for the greater good. He fights terrorist and fugitives, but never has he faced a cyborg.

The Demo man had become one of those. His arms were pure robotic while his chest was organic fused with machinery. A cable was coming out of his stomach leading towards his heart, which was viewable as it was behind a circular window combined to his chest.

Inside the window his heart was floating in some sort of green liquid. The rest of his body had the same robotics as his arms, his abs were fused with metal with what looks like little blue lights covering some of his abs.

On the upper part of his chest were fully robotic that had a small red box that was on top of his heart's window. Wires were attached to the box leading towards his arms.

Demo's smile had disappeared replacing it with a frown "Sorry you had to see this." he apologized. Wash didn't respond instead he quickly turned to grab South, but stopped as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Demo had his hand placed between Wash's neck and shoulder. He held a tight grip on it, ensuring Wash not to move.

Demo smirked behind Wash "Washington I'm going to destroy you." he told him. Wash quietly said "You don't have too do this. We can...can." Wash felt a hand touch his back.

"Don't do this says the guy who tricked me, shot my men, and tried to blow me up." he said angrily. Wash started to groan, he felt his back getting hotter and hotter and hearing a noise behind him. "No Washington." Demo continued "I have to do this."

Wash then realized what was happening his back armor was being melted. "AAAHH." Wash yelled in pain. Demo's hand was bright red trying to melt through Wash armor. However Demo just sighed and stopped the burning instead he pushed Wash across the room.

Demo's armor had stopped being red and instead blue energy was flowing through it. He crouched next to South and grabbed her head. The energy flowing through his arm was now covering her body completely.

"Shit." Wash said. He saw what was happening and sprinted to help, but was quickly stopped by Epsilon. "Wash, YOUR BACK!" he yelled. Wash quickly stopped the run to see what he meant. He witnessed what looked like fire on his back. "OH SHIT!" Wash panicked.

He put his hands behind his back to try to hit the flames but with no avail. "Epsilon, Help." he pleaded. Epsilon floated to his back and started to hit the flames but still didn't work.

"WASH! My intangible hands aren't putting the fire out." he mockingly said. "FUCK YOU!" Wash responded back angrily. Wash dropped to the floor to do the traditional way of getting rid of fire. Stop, drop and roll.

Demo let go of South's head and whispered "You might not understand this, but me hurt Washington will hurt you more then you think." he stood back up to finally notice Wash rolling on the floor. He shook his head and happily said "This is going to be awesome."

**Unknown Location.**

Meanwhile back in the jungle, the group of one of a kind soldiers were thinking of a plan. Most of them, by most of them it was the pilot.

479er was thinking of a plan while the others were doing different things. 479er looked at every single one. The veteran was lying on the floor relaxing while the deckhand was next to the shed isolated from the others, and the mad man was staring at the forest quietly.

_Is this really a coincidence _she thought to herself. It was weird that an ace-pilot would find herself with an inexperience deckhand from the Mother of Invention, a veteran blue that is calm. And a crazed red that yells every word he says.

479er sighed before seeing her shadow get longer and longer. She saw that the sun was going down, meaning that night would soon approach. "Shit."

"Everyone listen up." she gathered her group to start giving them their orders. "Night is approaching and we're still here." she pointed to the mountains. "We'll be heading out ASAP. So if any of you have a reason for staying say now." everyone was silent.

"Good. So let's head out." she headed towards the jungle with the rest of them following.

**15 Minutes later.**

The group was deep in the jungle trying to find their way out. They had backpacks strapped to their backs filled with ammo and med kits. "Hey Gain good thing we found these bags right?" Nathan asked happily. However Max was to busy swatting his hand through the air trying to hit over sized mosquitoes pestering him. "GOD DAMMIT." he then raised his gun and opened fire.

Every shot was missing their target but it was making everyone uneasy. "RED!" 479er yelled. "Stop wasting you armor." she ordered. Max stopped but quickly saw one coming towards him. He fired upon it ripping it to pieces.

479er shook her head in annoyance. She had been with this group for a couple of hours, and she had all ready hated Max the most. Why would she? Maybe because he is crazy and has anger issues.

Nathan noticed that 479er was pissed. So he left Max's side to join her's and the two started to chat. "Just let it go. I don't think Max is going to remember this anyway."

479er agreed "I guess." the two were silent as they continued to watch Max thrash his arms. Soon Miller cut through the two to help his friend, leaving Nathan and 479er alone in the back.

Nathan spoke first "So how long have been with the project." 479er didn't respond right away. She had been with the project since the early beginnings. She is good friends with the freelancers. She even witnessed the death of Ohio.

"A good enough time." she answered. Nathan didn't understand the statement, what did she mean by that. But Nathan just ignored it and told his beginning.

"Well I actually joined about four months ago." 479er had nothing to say. He was new and so he had nothing worth talking about.

So 479er started to walk a little faster to leave Nathan, but he quickly said "I also had the honor of being one of Agent Texas's training dummies."

Nathan had said the right thing since he could here 479er chuckle. Nathan caught up with her and continued "Yeah at first I was excited to meet one of these freelancers. The excitement turned into fear and clenching my balls."

479er's chuckling had gotten louder as Nathan continued his story "I was the first one she fought. She charged at me while she had her arm pulled back, then she delivered a critical hit to my balls."

The chuckling had turn to laughter as she heard the last five two stopped walking as 479er waved her hand and said "Give me a minute." she clenched the side of her body as she needed to stop the laughing or she would get rib pains.

Nathan smiled under his helmet. He had made her laugh and he felt good about it. Usually Nathan didn't care about people laughing, but after seeing 479er trying to keep this group in control. He was glad that she was in a better mode.

479er stood straight and took a deep breath before looking at Nathan with excitement "What happened then?" she really wanted to know what he did next.

However it wasn't going to be a big payoff " Next thing I know is that I'm in the med room with a ice pack on my crotch."

479er's excitement turned into disappointment. She was looking forward for a good ending. She remembered when South told her about York's match, and how in the end he lost an eye.

Nathan saw her disappointment. He felt like his story didn't turn out to be what she wanted. He was going to ask her a question about the project. But was interrupted by Miller.

"Hey you two, you should come see this." Miller's voice was heard across the forest. 479er and Nathan ran to Miller's voice till they were out of the forest and were now in a whole new location.

They found themselves in a strange swamp with fog covering the area. There was strange plant life scattered in the swamp, one for example was this tree that was bent and carrying a weird green orb.

The strangest part of the swamp were the two structures that were across from each other. Both of them having a different colored flag, one red, one blue.

The swamp had an incredible odor that could even go through their helmets vents. All four of them shook their heads in disgust as they could smell the horrid swamp.

Max was tapping his head in some hope of blocking the smell. Both 479er and Nathan ignored him trying not to be apart of his action.

Miller leaned to Nathan while still trying to deal with the smell. "I guess we just found the backwash of this planet."

479er examined the swamp, seeing if anything was out of the ordinary. She found something.

A figure was hidden in the fog watching them. 479er nudged Miller's arm to see what she was looking at. Miller and Max stepped forward and aimed at the figure.

Miller spoke "Show yourself." he ordered. The figure walked slowly to the group not trying to scary them.

As the figure continued to walk towards the group, they were soon able to have a better look at it. As it revealed itself 479er eyes widened as soon as she saw who it was.

"Hello mates."

**Last Resort**.

Back at Last Resort, things could have gone better for Wash.

Wash wasn't wearing his helmet, it was near the armor locked South. The helmet had a large dent on the side that almost ripped it in half. The visor was shattered and you could easily see the inside of it.

Wash however was upstairs getting his ass kicked. His face was bruised, his cheek was torn and his mouth had blood coming out. His left eye was black and blue and completely swollen making his sight blurry.

Washington's attacker was Demo man. He grabbed Wash by his armor's collar and hooked his face repeatedly. Wash could feel his head was going to explode. The pain was so unbearably that Wash felt like passing out.

Epsilon was in Wash's mind trying to help but it was useless. Demo was quicker and stronger then Wash thanks the the robotics. The only thing Epsilon could do now was to help Wash suppress the pain. But soon it would be over.

Demo stopped the beating and tossed Wash to the stairs. Demo had no marks or cuts over his face, his chest was also untouched. For this whole time Demo was able to break Wash while not taking a single hit.

Demo approached Wash while saying "Well freelancer this it." he continued. "You have no one. Your A.I is useless, he couldn't help you get a single hit on me."

He then stood over Wash who was groaning. He grabbed Wash's head and made him look at South "She can't do anything unless your A.I is willing to die."

It had turned out that Demo covered South in a EMP layer. If Epsilon were to unlock South's armor it would kill him.

Demo then grabbed Wash by the back collar and proceeded to drag him up stairs. Wash didn't do anything. He was beaten and bruised, it would be pointless to fight back.

Demo had reached the top of the stairs which had led them to the balcony. The balcony had two bridges that led to a floor that was connected to the wind wheel.

Their were also two platforms that had turrets on it. Demo continued to drag Wash to the right platform.

Demo raised Wash to his knees and made him witness the beach battle. The beach was riddled with bodies.

The freelancers were winning the battle. They were firing upon the fireside of the beach where a cave was located to escape to the seawall.

Only a few of the freelancers were finishing off the rest. Tex was behind ruble shooting them with duel SMGs, Maine was dealing with the enemy personally by letting them see his brute shot's blade close up.

Agents York and North had their weapons aimed at a group of Innies that had surrendered. Girlie was apart of the group. Her visor was cracked and her knives were in two.

C.T's gloves were covered in blood while she was dealing with Florida's wound from the pelican crash. Florida was unconscious while C.T was trying to cover his wound up.

Carolina however was sticking to herself. She was leaning on the seawall clenching her shoulder where a large slash was located. Carolina was staring at Girlie with anger.

Back on the balcony, Wash continued to stare at the beach and thought _was this worth it. _Wash questioned the mission, he wondered if all this death was necessary just to find one guy.

Demo hovered over Wash and said "Well freelancer I lost."

Demo then hooked Wash in the end sending him near the edge. "But that doesn't mean I can't kill you." he then placed his foot on Wash's head. "Last words freelancer."

Wash was silent. He lost his view of the beach and was now looking at the seawall. Wash sighed before weakly saying "Surrender."

Demo was surprised by Wash's last word. Surrender was the word that Demo didn't expect hearing from Wash. Demo smiled "Sorry freelancer, I'm not accepting your surrender."

As Demo raised his foot to finish off Wash, he could here chuckling from the freelancer "Not me, you." Demo lowered his foot and starred at Wash with confusion. "Me?" he pointed to himself. Wash nodded his head.

Demo stood silent for a couple of minutes before chuckling. "Me?" he said again before shaking his head in disbelief. Soon the laughter was gone and Demo stared at Wash with all seriousness.

Demo's right arm started to glow bright red like it did before. "No dice." he said as he pulled his arm back ready to deliver the final blow.

Wash quietly said "Suit yourself." as Demo delivered the punch Wash quickly rolled the opposite side and swept Demo off his feet.

Demo was completely shocked by Washington's action that he didn't notice his arm melt right through the platform.

Wash quickly turned Demo over before activating his armor ability and sending a punch to the red box. As soon as the punch made contact the little blue lights on Demo's abs were gone and his arms stopped being red. Demo coughed furiously before clenching his heart's window wonder what the hell happened.

Wash was then finally able to land some punches across Demo's face. Wash felt pleased every time he landed a punch. Demo's face had then started to bruise as Washington continued to strike his face.

Demo then kicked Wash off of him to get up. However as Demo stood he continued to clench his window and cough painfully. "What the hell did you do to me."

Epsilon appeared on Wash's shoulder, both him and Wash had a satisfied look. "We used are own trick Frankenstein." Epsilon gloated.

"You see Demo, while you attacking me, Epsilon was able to find out what was wrong with you." Wash then pointed to Demo's box. "That box was making you stronger and faster like some sort of armor ability."

Wash continued "You see I have one too. And it's the suit combined with Epsilon here." As Epsilon heard his name he gave a triumphant pose. "You however had yours located on your chest. I recommend the back of the head next time."

Demo snarled at Wash before leaping at him. He caught Wash off guard as he furiously jabbed Wash in the chest. Wash let out a loud cough before reversing Demo, he held tight to his arm and jabbed the back of his head repeatedly.

Demo striked Wash with the back of his head stunning him. Demo broke from the hold and tackled Wash to the floor.

Wash was holding Demo's hands back from his face. "I'm going to rip your eyes out." Demo swore. Wash kicked Demo off of him before he could grab his face.

Wash then kicked Demo straight in the face breaking a few of his teeth. Demo was lying next to turret, his face was covered in cuts. A massive amount of blood had came out of his mouth, he was even spitting out teeth. He had now known how Wash felt.

Washington stared at Demo who's skin was pale. He was leaning on the turret breathing heavily. Wash knew that Demo would soon die if not treated quickly.

Demo spoke while trying to breath "Well freelancer. You did it, now finish it." Demo closed his eyes and awaiting his fate.

Wash stared at him with disgust, he was the last of the Insurrectionist and with him gone everything would change. Wash would finally be treated with respect. They would remember him as the guy that ended this terrorist threat.

"No." he said. This had surprised both Demo and Epsilon who appeared in front of Wash. "What the hell are you doing." Epsilon asked.

Wash pointed to Demo "Look at him Epsilon. He has no one, his troops are all but dead. He's going to die if we don't do something." Wash was allowing Demo to live.

"Letting him die is too quick and easy. He'll face trial and end up in a prison cell for life." Epsilon shook his head in disbelief "But Wash what happened to getting the respect you deserve."

"And I will. By being a better man then him." as Wash was arguing with his A.I he didn't notice Demo grab the turret.

"HEY FREELANCER!" Demo yelled getting Wash and Epsilon's attention. "Catch." he threw the turret at Wash bashing into his chest fracturing two of his ribs.

Wash laid on the floor defeated. His kindness to others had been broken. It was scratched when betrayed by South,cracked when he was left to die in the pelican. And now shattered just because he was willing to let an enemy live.

Demo laughed at his fallen opponent. Wash had the opportunity to finish him off and he lost it. Demo however took Wash's kindness as weakness.

Wash slowly got to his knees but soon stopped trying to get up as Demo hovered over him. Wash looked at Demo with hatred while Demo grinned at him.

"I gave you a chance to kill me and you declined it. But I should thank you." Demo then stared at Epsilon. "I'm going to take your A.I." Epsilon quickly disappeared into Wash's mind.

"With him I'll no longer be some sort of walking machine. I'll be human once more." Demo raised his fist in the air ready to finish off Washington once and for all.

But Wash had enough. He quickly got up and uppercut Demo right off the platform. "NEVER!" Wash yelled as Demo fell to the ground.

As Demo landed on his back a loud crack was heard. His spine had shattered from the impact. Demo stared at Wash from the ground one last time before closing his eyes forever.

Wash looked down at Demo waiting to see for any movement. But he would not find out yet as he laid on the floor succumbing to his injures. Before he blacked out Wash saw a brown and white figures approaching the factory.

Unknowingly for Wash though this day had changed him for life. And that after this day nothing will ever be the same again.

* * *

**So? It's been almost a month since I uploaded anything. Sucks to have writers block but that all goes away when your on vacation. Also the first episode of RWBY premiered last week and I thought it was good, I look forward to seeing whats next for this show and the fanfics that will be coming as well. Oh and that new episode of RVB that happened three days ago. One word: Freckles.**


End file.
